This invention relates to automatic rhythm performance systems, and more particularly to an improvement of the effects of the automatic rhythm performance system.
In all of the conventional automatic rhythm performance systems, the colors and pitches of percussion tones forming rhythm tones are fixed for one rhythm, that is, the colors and pitches of the rhythm tones are maintained unchanged, or cannot be changed. Accordingly, the rhythm performance by the conventional automatic rhythm performance system is rather monotonous. In general, if a musical performance is continued in the same rhythm for a long period, audiences will be tired of listening to such a monotonous rhythm performance. The rhythm performance by the conventional system is therefore liable to render unpleasant and uninteresting the performance of musical instruments which are played along with the rhythm performance by the conventional automatic rhythm performance system.